


Beer and Cider's Coincidence

by sn0whoops



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Hui is frustrated too but it's implied, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Office man Shinwon, Shinwon is Drunk™, Strangers Kissing, bartender Changgu, stranger Hui, stressful life of Shinwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0whoops/pseuds/sn0whoops
Summary: Shinwon found himself in the amidst of philosophical thoughts about how to go on his life without ruining it a little bit, when he stumbled out of a bar after a long shit-talking session with a bartender. He didn't know he had bumped someone's car until the owner himself stepped out, only for getting drunken Shinwon with his stupid smile and reddened face.Shinwon believed in miracle. And he thought he had found one.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Beer and Cider's Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> finally after a whole month I start to finally write again :') pentagons gonna have basquiat on June 30 be prepared! and also it took about 3hrs to write this and I believe it's completely weird I just need more of huiwon content here. Anyways hope you like it ( ꈍᴗꈍ) 
> 
> Prompt myself to make a spin off for this weird short fic bcs i need hui lol

“I promise it’s gonna be the last one.”

Changgu frowned totally at the abrupt statement, this man only blurted and he was so done with him for the whole hectic night. The bar became more cacophonic as the time passed, the live music was replaced quickly with a remix of rock n’ roll with ‘80s disco songs. Everyone danced their body passionately, bumping each other, nearly died while enjoying the music. Changgu could only shiver by looking at the crowd not far away from his basecamp as a bartender—not like anybody else, this man didn’t join the utter crowd. He had downed his fifth big, full glass of foamed beer. Despite the dim lighting here, Changgu could barely see that his pupils widened and he had been blabbering about his work, his not-so-called crush a few weeks ago where he was about to bring her home before finding out that she had a fiance already, and how he’d always been afraid of animal no matter how cute they were.

“I’m sorry sir, but you need to stop. I’m afraid you’ll be suffering from going home. You just said to me you have a meeting tomorrow,” Changgu shook his head as the man extended his hand, asking for another glass of beer.

“What do you mean? Fuck meeting. Who knows I’ll get a girlfriend tonight and don’t have to attend that stupid meeting?” he smiled, somehow obnoxious from Changgu’s view. He groaned a second after that, knuckles knocking the table impatiently. “You’re right. I need to go home. My mom will rage at me for the whole week right when she finds out I spent a whole freaking night drinking shits here and not attending an important meeting.”

_Glad to hear that_ , Changgu almost grinned widely as he shoved his hand into his coat’s pocket. “Thank you. You’re a good listener. I wish I could bring you home-“

“You’re welcome, sir. The exit door is right behind you. Thanks for coming,” he cut him off, already exasperated only by imagining what words he’d say the next. Then he left, smiling nastily with squinted eyes and disheveled hair before turning towards the exit door. Right after then, Changgu heaved a sigh. He’d suffered enough by serving a bunch of stressful and desperate customers since the sun set.

Shinwon Ko, an ordinary office man, working from Monday to Friday and attempting to gain more money on weekend as the rent fee for his apartment had irrationally increased by last month. Currently on the highest rate of stress, unhealthy life during Sundays, abandoning his dirty clothes and paying more for laundry, missing most of his sister’s calls in the end of the month and getting scolded as she comes over only for bringing him a proper food. Never had a real love experience and definitely didn’t have the phrasal noun ‘unrequited love’ in his life dictionary, but he wanted to experience it even only once, desperately thinking about how good it sounds if he tries a blind date. Unfortunately, works were insisting and most of them were also inextinguishable even when he finally had nothing to do at the office. He was stressed out, so until three minutes ago, he was drinking in a bar, meeting his favorite bartender Yeo Changgu and somehow blabbering his life out until he was in the verge of vomitting.

But now, he had stepped out of the bar. Bad luck, he was too drunk to barely focus on his way. A little accident ensued. He stumbled himself, falling on knees first, palms meeting the cold road. He swore under his nose, standing up immediately. He didn’t even realized the accident beforehand had caused his shoes tip chipped, looking like a ripped leather. Summer night breeze was freezing, his long coat didn’t really help, and moreover, his head pounding like being hit by his boss’ rage. He was whacked at this shitty state.

Shinwon had never thought once about how to live a life fully despite what job he’d been doing for the last two years. He always loved music and photography, but he realized when you weren’t the best at something you like the most, then sometimes you just have to leave it out. He loved music, but music couldn’t offer him a better life in the future. Same condition occured on photography, thing he had whipped for on college. Since graduated from college—well, he got a good results though, thanks to God he had forced himself to the state where he really wanted to suicide only for exams—he thought only about money, living alone, how to be success enough to finally start a family. Those things were spinning around his head, subconsciously pulling him away from the reality that-

“Shit!”

He found himself stumbled over something and once again facing the road, but the curse didn’t come out from his mouth. His mind went totally blank, his ears were the only active sense right now, a deafening sound filling them. It sounded like an alarm, the one he used to set on every morning on his college life, and now he couldn’t think of anything. His vision blurred, he couldn’t consider if it was because his drunkenness or his bangs obstructed his eyes. He just couldn’t process things properly.

“Are you alright? God, I thought I’ve killed someone!” then another voice greeted his eardrums, sounding a bit concerned—anyways, Shinwon could barely get his conscious back. He looked up from his hands, one hand tucking his bangs behind his ears. He squinted, now he could see there was someone, stepping out from the car—oh, it was car alarm?—and tugging his coat sleeve into his arm. “Please answer me, sir, I’m afraid I need to bring you to the hospital.”

“What-“ then he saw a hand offered right in front of his face.

“Let me help you. I’m sorry for the sudden accident, is there anything hurt?” he asked—now Shinwon could recognize his physical appearance clearly, thanks to his car lamps—gray haired man, short, he couldn’t deny more, but he looked terribly worry. Somehow it sent a warmth across his chest.

Before Shinwon could manage to answer him properly, the man blurted, “Oh, you’re drunk.”

“I’m not-“ he coughed, scratching his temples. “I can’t see my way clearly. I bumped your car, didn’t I?” and then it occured—he smiled stupidly.

The only part from him that was warm were his cheeks, reddened after drinking a big amount of alcohol, or it was because the gray haired man offered him an aromatherapy roll on from his pocket. “It helps you from your hangover. I’m Hui, I’ll drive you home if you need to. I owe you an apology.”

“No no no,” Shinwon shook his head, taking the roll on instead. “I’m sorry. It’s my misbehave. You can go home, it’s laaate...”

He could feel his body flutter like cotton before something hard hit him right on the face. Seconds after that, he heard a panic scream as his body shifted—somehow it was possible and he didn’t know why—until he finally melted on a soft surface, his head was sunk into it. Then a phrase from his mom showed up in a blinking colorful lamp, the type you could find on every frontside of casino in Las Vegas, written: “Do not risk your life by receiving stranger’s help, unless it’s urgent and you’re almost dead.”

“...Sir?”

_Does it feel good? When someone’s worrying the life out for you, even agonizing for you?_

“Sir, are you okay? Oh gosh, you’re burning.”

_Mom, how does it feel to suffer when you have someone else’s burden on your shoulders?_

“Please wake up, you’re scaring me out, sir.”

_Mom, I want to feel a peace for once, please._

“Sir!”

\---

And he woke up. Face burning, forehead sweating, hands clasping. He stayed still like that for what felt like a whole century before unintentionally turning his head to the side, only to find someone behind the steering wheel, his head resting on it. He couldn’t remember anything clearly—some things seemed so vague inside his head. He intended to sneak out from this whose car and reach his car in the parking lot quickly. But as always, there was a bad luck following him. Right when he attempted to open the door, the click sound waking him up.

“Oh, you’re awake,” he smiled sleepily. “You fainted thirty minutes ago. I was so confused, I don’t even know your name and where you live, so I brought you here to sleep instead. I’m sorry if it sounds a bit impolite, but that’s all what I could do.”

Shinwon never been helped by anyone other than his closest friends on high school, his parents, his sister, and his frat on college. Moreover, he was a complete stranger. His mom’s phrase lighting in his mind again, brightly and clearly, but the contrast statement in the end brought him to the realization.

_“...unless it’s urgent and you’re almost dead.”_

“Thank you.”

“Pardon?”

“For helping me. I’m Shinwon. I bring my own car here, it’s alright. No need to drive me home,” he smiled. Hui blinked. “It’s Hui, right? Thank you.”

He returned the gesture back, fondly. “Seems like you have a lot to say about what happened tonight. I’d love to hear that. I have the whole day, if you don’t mind.”

_Well, fuck meeting. I’ll get a girlfriend, or a boyfriend instead, then get my shit together._ “Sure. But I need to ask your aromatherapy roll on more,” Shinwon welcomed him with big pleasure.

“Use it as much as you need.”

“So, Hui...” he trailed off, fingers tapping his temple. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Hui shook his head. “Nope.”

“So do I.”

“Coincidence, then.”

“More like a faith?”

A giggle filled the newly odd atmosphere in the car around them. “You sound so confident, Mr. Shinwon. What makes you so up to the faith? They’re uncertain,” Hui straightened his back so he could rest his head on the headrest. Shinwon shrugged.

“I’ve been believing to uncertainty for my whole life. Somehow I want one of them becomes true. I’m just...tired,” he muttered under his breath. “What are you doing here? It’s almost 3 a.m.”

“Chilling out.”

“Been a hectic day, huh?”

Hui chuckled. “Chaotic day, precisely. I need a Cider, but then you bumped my bumper.”

“Sorry for that.”

“That’s totally okay.” Then a silence crept over them, long enough to make Shinwon waiting inquiringly.

After a few sighs, Hui hissed, “Anyways, being forever alone—or most of us call it being independent—isn’t always fun. Sometimes you need to break your limit, just for once before you come back to the reality, only to release what’ve been disturbing your mind lately. I’m a lone wolf, Shinwon, that’s why I went out in the midnight only to get a Cider instead of meeting a stranger and complaining my whole life to him.”

They met their gaze accidentally, Shinwon was totally shut up. Hui forgot, this man was still drunk. Sleeping for 30 minutes didn’t change anything, even that gorgeous, stupid smile that crept across his face, raising his cheekbones.

Maybe it was Shinwon who’s totally drunk, but Hui found it irresistible and inevitable when the other leaned in. Maybe it wasn’t anyone’s fault if Shinwon bumped his car until it rang like hell previously, because he found it interesting how he got into this kind of situation he had never experienced before. Maybe it was Hui who thoughtlessly brought Shinwon in here, in his car, only for letting him sleep for what felt like a really long time for him, because Shinwon himself found it as a part of miracle in his life. Maybe, just maybe, if Hui decided to ignore him right when he stumbled in front of his car only to grab his Cider, then he wouldn’t pour how frustated he was even though it was implicit to some stranger inside his car.

Maybe it wasn’t anyone’s fault if Shinwon subconsciously kissed a stranger—noted, who helped him when he almost became a dog food in the middle of freezing night—because he found the stranger kissed back, fondly and somehow eagerly.

They just needed a sparkle of miracle, which Hui didn’t believe even a bit, to make everything happens.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading! sorry for any grammatical errors :)


End file.
